The present invention relates to a method for the precision machining of profiled surfaces and more particularly to a method for the precision or micro-finish machining of compound circular arc-shaped profiled surfaces on annular workpieces with the aid of a honing tool which pivots about the center of one of the circular arcs of the compound profiled surface and is pressed against the profiled surface of the rotating workpiece.
Methods of this type are known. See in this regard U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,154. As is also known, the micro-finish machining according to these methods is intended to improve the surface, i.e., to reduce the depth of roughness which constitutes a measure of the surface quality. During this micro-finish machining, some material is removed from the surface.